Red For Blood
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Momoko sabía que el "trabajo" de su novio era tan arriesgado como sonaba: cazador de demonios; una especie con el increíble poder de tomar a los demonios a su merced. Aún así, Brick tenía muy en cuenta que ella podía ser tan peligrosa como el color rojo de su sangre le diera el placer.


✟ _**RED FOR BLOOD**_ ✟

Ambos jóvenes caminaban de la mano por la noche, la espalda de Momoko cubierta por la chaqueta negra de Brick. El muchacho había dejado el auto estacionado a unos cuantos metros del hotel, y ahora los dos se dirigían tranquilamente a la recepción de éste.

Era una noche de suerte, ya que por primera vez en semanas, el _trabajo_ de Brick no se entrometería en su relación. A él le preocupaba muchísimo más que Momoko saliera herida en algún momento, y ella sabía que corría peligro estando junto a él; no era para nada común salir con el líder de los Him, tres hermanos que cazaban demonios para el servicio de uno mucho más importante y peligroso. Y aunque le había dejado claro a su novio que no había problema con eso, y que esperaría por él el tiempo que fuera, Brick nunca se quedaría conforme.

Llegaron a la recepción, y el muchacho pidió la llave de la habitación que había reservado para ambos. La mujer detrás de la computadora se la entregó, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara que a los pelirrojos no les gustó para nada.

A Brick le pareció sospechosa; Momoko quiso arrancársela de un golpe al instante.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, tres pisos arriba, Momoko se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada en el perchero que ofrecía el hotel, mientras que Brick se sentaba en el antiguo sofá, pensativo. Momoko recorrió el lugar: tenía pinta de ser un hotel rústico, pues los muebles le dieron la sensación de encontrarse en el siglo XVIII. Además, parecía que Brick se había esmerado con la reservación, pues no lucía como una habitación normal de hotel, sino como una suite.

Dirigió su mirada hacia él, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba más serio de lo normal. Se sentó a su lado, subiendo las piernas al sofá y recorriendo su cuello con el brazo, tocando suavemente el cabello sobre su nuca, mientras posaba su otra mano en su pecho. Él la miró.

—Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos —Momoko, instintivamente, miró hacia todos lados en la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que no podía ver. Volvió su mirada hacia Brick; lo encontraba tan tenso, tan a la defensiva, que se preocupó. Removió la mano de su pecho para colocarla sobre su barbilla, y comenzó a depositar besos suaves y lentos sobre su mejilla, uno detrás de otro, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Él correspondió al beso, ambas bocas tocándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Momoko dejó de tocar su cuello para dirigir su mano al otro lado de su cara, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura. Brick, con un nuevo humor apoderándose de él, profundizaba el beso a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras obligaba a Momoko a recostarse sobre el sofá debajo de él. Dejó por un momento los suaves labios de la chica, tan sólo para atacar su cuello con pasión. Recorrió su barbilla, su piel, sus _cicatrices_ , hasta llegar a su clavícula y a su escote, besando con sumo cuidado cada parte que tocaba con sus labios.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles. Momoko se vio obligada a interrumpir las acciones de Brick, que la volvían loca, e hizo que ambos se levantaran del sofá, sin dejar que sus labios se separaran el uno del otro. Caminaron a pasos lentos hasta que las corvas de Brick golpearon el borde de cama, y en ese momento Momoko se dio la vuelta y removió su cabello hacia un lado.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —exclamó, con obvia lujuria en su voz, dejándole ver a Brick el cierre del vestido rojo sangre sobre su espalda desnuda. El chico, con cuidado, lo bajó completamente, y luego dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, acariciando la tersa piel, mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su cuello. Momoko mantenía los ojos cerrados, ligeras respiraciones escapando de sus labios al contacto de su novio.

Dejó caer el vestido al suelo, mostrándose semidesnuda ante el muchacho. Brick, entonces, avanzó sus manos lentamente hacia el pecho de la chica, masajeándolo suave pero con firmeza. Ella colocó sus propias manos encima de las de él, en éxtasis, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él continuaba besando lentamente su piel.

Segundos después, Momoko se dio la vuelta e hizo que Brick cayera sentado por fin sobre la cama, y mientras él se deshacía de la camisa de manga larga negra que llevaba puesta, ella lo ayudaba desabrochando sus pantalones.

Brick quedó semidesnudo por igual minutos después, y Momoko, con rapidez, se subió sobre él haciendo que quedara recostado sobre la cama, los sexos de ambos haciendo una fricción que poco a poco los llevaría a la locura.

Ella comenzó a saborear su piel, besando su cuello y hombro mientras se ocupaba de sus partes más íntimas, cubiertas por la tela de su ropa interior. Él dejó salir de sus labios un suave gemido, posando sus manos sobre el trasero de Momoko. Ella sonrió, pues no era para nada común que Brick se dejara hacer; era casi indomable, y solamente ella podía lograr instantes así.

No duró mucho tiempo, pues a los pocos minutos, Brick pasó un brazo por la espalda de Momoko y la movió hasta estar debajo de él. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos; la pasión y lujuria que ambos desprendían por el otro era increíble. Con delicadeza, Brick aproximó sus labios hacia el pecho de Momoko, besando con suavidad sus senos, su piel. Bajó lentamente hacia su estómago, pasando por su ombligo, mientras sus manos trabajaban en quitarle la ropa interior.

Momoko había quedado por fin completamente expuesta ante él. Con cuidado, Brick comenzó a tocar lentamente su feminidad, mientras sus labios regresaban a los de ella con pasión. Momoko gemía levemente ante el contacto, su voz escapándose entre besos y suspiros. Dejó de besar a Brick, aún sintiendo sus dedos entre sus piernas, mientras se dirigía hacia la ropa interior de él. Con algo de velocidad, Momoko la removió fácilmente, dejando ver las ganas que Brick tenía de estar en su interior.

Lo besó nuevamente, y entonces sintió como los dedos de él se introdujeron en ella, ocupándose de aquel placer que tanto ansiaba sentir. Momoko bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, gimiendo, una de sus manos aferrada al brazo que Brick mantenía sobre la cama para estabilizarse y la otra dirigiéndose a su miembro.

Trató de tomarlo y hacer que Brick la hiciera suya nuevamente y de una vez por todas, cuando de pronto sintió como sus dos brazos eran empujados hacia atrás como si de imanes se tratase, manteniéndose sobre su cabeza con firmeza como si fuera el mismísimo brazo de Brick el que los mantenía ahí. Pero no era eso.

Dirigió su mirada a la de él, y como lo había sospechado, sus iris habían pasado del típico color rojo sangre que tanto adoraba ver a un tono más oscuro, como el vino; estaba usando sus poderes de dominación de nuevo hacia ella, y mientras sentía sus dedos moverse una y otra vez en su interior, Momoko de verdad empezaba a sentir que iba a estallar.

—B-brick —exclamó, entre gemidos, sus caderas moviéndose por sí solas. Trató de tocar el cabello rojo del chico, su mandíbula, sus hombros, aún cuando sabía que era totalmente inútil. Sus brazos se mantenían estáticos sobre su cabeza. Lo sentía, sentía el climax llegar hacia ella con fuerza, cuando de un momento a otro, Brick dejó sus acciones y retiró sus dedos. Momoko respiraba con fuerza mientras lo miraba, sus ojos entrecerrados, su pecho moviéndose al compás de sus respiraciones.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella, besándola con algo de dulzura, mientras se ocupaba de introducir su miembro en su interior. Momoko sintió cómo liberaba sus brazos por fin, y automáticamente se abrazó al cuello del muchacho, apretando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, sintiéndolo dentro de ella como había añorado desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Brick se movía lento y firme, disfrutando con gracia de aquel momento con ella. La extrañaba demasiado cada segundo que pasaba fuera de su roce, de su amor. No tenía ni la mínima idea de que podría hacer si llegaba a pasarle algo, pero ella era tan necia como él, y sabía que correría todos los riesgos posibles con tal de estar a su lado. Además, tenía bien en claro que tal vez ella era mejor en protegerse a sí misma que en lo que él podría protegerla.

Sólo bastaba que ella quisiera, y parte del mundo quedaría en pedazos.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido encima de la chica, retirando sus labios de los de ella, escuchando sus preciosos gemidos suaves sobre su oído. Casi sin cuidado, la tomó fuertemente de la espalda baja y se sentó, Momoko sobre él y aún abrazada a su cuello, en una flor de loto donde Brick podía sentir cada vibración de su cuerpo. Posó sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica, haciendo que ella sintiera aún más profundamente su miembro, mientras se movía cada vez con más velocidad. Ambos se sentían al borde de la locura, sus gemidos acompasados por toda la habitación. Brick comenzó a embestirla hacia él con más calma y menos control, indicándole a ella que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Momoko, por su parte, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba ante el toque del chico, pero sus sentidos se avivaban de una manera _sobrenatural_. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, y cuando los dos llegaron a ese placer que desearían fuera infinito, Momoko incrustó sus colmillos en el cuello de Brick, tomando de él aquella esencia del color de sus ojos, mientras él se abrazaba a su espalda baja, viniéndose en ella.

Respiraban con dificultad, exhalando sin control alguno. Brick recostó suavemente a Momoko de nuevo sobre la cama, la herida en su cuello sanando en cuestión de segundos, y depositó un beso sobre sus labios antes de acostarse a su lado y cerrar sus ojos. Ella, respirando un poco más suavemente, dirigió su mirada hacia él y sonrió, acariciando su cabello con amor.

Siempre que bebía de él caía rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, pues era una acción que su sistema inmunológico no podía evitar hacer. Un humano cualquiera se habría vuelto como ella o habría muerto, pero él no era un humano.

Continuó mirándolo dormir, tierna, pensando en que no había cosa más preciosa que ver a la persona que amas en lo que era tal vez su estado más vulnerable, cuando escucho una risa tétrica sonar de las paredes. Volteó hacia todas partes, a la defensiva, y entonces frente a ella, apareció.

Era la mujer recepcionista, pero su rostro se había transformado en uno totalmente diabólico, prácticamente traído desde el infierno. Sus garras se aferraban a la alfombra de la habitación, y sus alas demoníacas se mantenían escondidas detrás de su espalda. Momoko la miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y malvada.

—Buena noche, princesa —exclamó, en una voz aterradora—. Seguramente la tuvo, ¿cierto? —su horrible risa volvió a escucharse, esta vez desde sus labios y no desde las paredes. Momoko esperó a que siguiera hablando—. Su tiempo se termina. Más vale que cumpla con su misión, o sus hermanas tomarán lo que le pertenece.

—Cállate, maldita sea.

Con una última risotada, un humo de color negro comenzó a aparecer alrededor de ella, y segundos después todo lo que Momoko vio había desaparecido. No se había dado cuenta de que durante toda la charla, su mano pudo encontrar la inconsciente de Brick y aferrarse a ella, no con miedo, pero con protección, a la defensiva.

Sus hermanas podían hacer la mierda que les plazca. Ella no era perfecta, ella no era ninguna princesa.

Y ella jamás le haría ningún daño a Brick. Con cuidado, se acercó lentamente hacia él, recostándose justo a su lado.

Para ser la heredera demonio-vampiro de la raza enemiga al 'jefe' de Brick, enamorarse del mejor de sus cazadores no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!** Tal vez ya no mucha gente me conoce por acá ahora, pero soy Nadia, y luego de, ¿qué fueron, dos años? Al fin estoy de vuelta skjdhs_

 _No es un "de vuelta" definitivo, sinceramente, pero extrañaba demasiado escribir por acá, y bueno, aquí me tienen._

 _Admito que esta idea no es original mía. Encontré la petición en un blog y me dediqué a hacer mi propio texto, ah._  
 _Espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar un rr y tal. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que lo volvamos a hacer pronto._  
 _Con amor, **beautybxbbles**_ ****


End file.
